


That one day when the Akutagawa siblings made the mistake of going to Ikebukuro

by GilbertHonda, Yukie_Todoroki



Series: Roleplays [1]
Category: Durarara!!, Tokyo Ghoul, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Dotachin and Saburou are also in one scene I think, Hirotsu and Higuchi are screwed, Hirotsu has a phone call so he is obviously in the story, I should eventually add Chuuya in the story..., Kunikida is in one scene, Mikoto is in here too, Tom Tanaka says like one thing, Will add more tags if the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilbertHonda/pseuds/GilbertHonda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukie_Todoroki/pseuds/Yukie_Todoroki
Summary: Ryunosuke Akutagawa never imagined that a quiet day in Ikebukuro would end with his sister, along with himself being attacked by a weird person on a motorcycle, a man with a flame thrower, and 2 two ghouls.Walker and Erika didn't never thought they would have so much fun torturing these supposed powerful siblings.Higuchi and Hirotsu never imagined being totally roasted by a flame thrower.Touka and Ayato Kirishima never expected Gin Akutagawa to have a brother. And if that wasn't alarming enough, the brother had some sort of special ability as well.Celty was having fun... at least until Shinra showed up.Shizuo wanted to kill IzayaAtsushi worried and Kunikida got upset as Dazai tried to commit suicide in Ikebukuro.Saburou was upset someone carved out a hole on the top of the van.And Izaya just watched as things started unfolding.





	1. Atsushi and Dazai are in Ikebukuro?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a roleplay we did a while back that ended up being sort of like a story...

Poppy [Poppy] *falls on floor*

Atsushi Nakajima [BSD] *Runs over to Poppy*

Atsushi [BSD] Are you okay?

Anri Sonohara [DRRR] Are you alrig- uh never mind…

Atsushi [BSD] *Turns around to face Anri*

Atsushi [BSD] Hi.

Anri [DRRR] Who are you? What are you doing in Ikebukuro? 

Atsushi [BSD] I’m Atsushi Nakajima and I’m from Yokohama.

Anri [DRRR] Like the author?

Atsushi [BSD] ???

Anri [DRRR] Nevermind. I’m Sonohara. Anri Sonohara. It’s… nice to meet you…?

Anri [DRRR] *looks down at the ground self consciously*

Atsushi [BSD] So do you live here?

Anri [DRRR] Yeah. Ikebukuro’s a crazy place. Have you heard about the ‘Headless Rider’?

Atsushi [BSD] *gulps*

Atsushi [BSD] No but I have a feeling it is something scary.

Anri [DRRR] It’s not that scary… once you get to know her. I mean what? It’s a bit scary at first, but since so many things happen, it’s not that bad anymore. Oh, just watch out for the Yellow scarves… and the Dollars I guess

Anri [DRRR] *stares at Atsushi*

Anri [DRRR] ah sorry

Atsushi [BSD] ???

Atsushi [BSD] Who the heck are the Yellow Scarves and the Dollars?

Anri [DRRR] they’re color gangs.

Atsushi [BSD] ???

Atsushi [BSD] *Looks at his phone*

Atsushi [BSD] I have to go, Dazai is looking for me.

Anri [DRRR] THE Dazai?

Atsushi [BSD] No

Anri [DRRR] Well anyway, be careful

Atsushi [BSD] Okay, bye

Anri [DRRR] Watch out for Saika…

Anri [DRRR] *turns around and waves to Mikado in the distance, then runs towards him*

Atsushi [BSD] *Runs away and finds Dazai trying to hang himself*

Izaya Orihara [DRRR] Dang, you really do want to die. Heh, have fun.

Osamu Dazai [BSD] *Trying to choke himself*

Atsushi [BSD] DAZAI! DON’T DIE!

Dazai [BSD] I’ll live

Izaya [DRRR] I mean, if he wants to die, he can just die. If he chooses to overstep the boundary of life, let him, little boy. I’ve prevented suicides but caused more.

Izaya [DRRR] *smirks and cuts the rope*

Dazai [BSD] *Falls to the ground and pulls a gun out*

Atsushi [BSD] What are you doing?

Dazai [BSD] This man is thought to be providing information to the port mafia although I don’t know how when he lives in Ikebukuro and is able to contact the mafia in Yokohama 

Izaya [DRRR] Relax, I’m just an information broker. I know nothing about this ‘Port Mafia’, nor do I communicate with anyone in Yokohama. My work is all in Ikebukuro to Shinjuku.

Dazai [BSD] Okay.

Dazai [BSD] *Puts his gun away*

Dazai [BSD] Let's go Atsushi.

Atsushi [BSD] What? Fine

Dazai [BSD] *Leaves*

Atsushi [BSD] *follows Dazai*

Izaya [DRRR] Oh, leaving so soon? Don’t get caught up with the Dollars or the Yellow Scarves

Izaya [DRRR] *glances into the distance* Sh*t, well, how are you Shizu-chan?

Shizuo Heiwajima [DRRR] IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Izaya [DRRR] *sticks tongue out*

Shizuo [DRRR] *picks up a street lamp and throws it toward Izaya. It misses him and nearly hits Dazai and Atsushi*

Izaya [DRRR] Dude, don’t hurt the visitors XD

Shizuo [DRRR] IZAYA YOU LITTLE SON OF A ***** GET BACK HERE

Ichiyo Higuchi [BSD] Are you sure The ADA Is working with an information broker in Ikebukuro?

Akutagawa [BSD] *coughs*

Ryunosuke Akutagawa [BSD] Yes.

Akutagawa [BSD] *Sees the street lamp missing Dazai and Atsushi*

Akutagawa [BSD] Well looks like we have someone that can tell us the information.

Izaya [DRRR] *hops down in front of Akutagawa* Oh here’s some people you can hit, Shizu-chan! Of course, if they don’t kill you first! I hope they kill you!

Shizuo [DRRR] Izaya you are seriously stinking this place up. 

Akutagawa [BSD] *coughs*

Higuchi [BSD] Are you Izaya Orihara?

Akutagawa [BSD] *points a gun at Izaya*

Izaya [DRRR] Yes, yes I am. Akutagawa, put the gun down. I’ve already had a gun pointed at me today by a man named Dazai.

Higuchi [BSD] Was he with a young boy with white hair?

Izaya [DRRR] Maybe

Akutagawa [BSD] Where is Dazai!?

Izaya [DRRR] Didn’t see where he went, though he might be a pancake courtesy to Shizu-chan.

Akutagawa [BSD] Am I allowed to kill him Higuchi?

Izaya [DRRR] *tips his head innocently*

Shizuo [DRRR] *Picks up a vending machine*

Higuchi [BSD] No. Although I like that you are working with me now instead of not using me ever since the incident. We need to take him back to the base.

Akutagawa [BSD] *coughs*

Shizuo [DRRR] DIE IZAYA

Tom Tanaka [DRRR] Shizuo!

Shizuo [DRRR] *spits and throws the pole at Higuchi, then walks away with Tanaka*

Akutagawa [BSD] *Coughs*

Akutagawa [BSD] Let's just go. This man doesn’t seem to know anything and I want to talk to Dazai.

Higuchi [BSD] *dodges the pole*

Higuchi [BSD] We still need any bit of information this man has though! *Whispers into Akutagawa’s ear* And does this “Shizu-chan” person have an ability?

Akutagawa [BSD] *Whispers back* I don’t think so

Izaya [DRRR] What information?

Akutagawa [BSD] Information on us, the Port Mafia or the ADA also known as the Armed Detective Age-

Izaya [DRRR] *interupting Akutagawa* So what is this ‘Port Mafia’? And this ‘ADA’? I’ve heard nothing about these, groups in Yokohama don’t interest me.

Akutagawa [BSD] It is a mafia in Yok-

Higuchi [BSD] *Interuppts Akutagawa* and the ADA are a group of people who solve supernatural cases for the government.

Izaya [DRRR] Sounds boring.

Izaya [DRRR] *Grabs Akutagawa’s jacket and sneers*

Akutagawa [BSD] *Rashomon starts choking Izaya*

Akutagawa [BSD] *coughs*

Izaya [DRRR] Get out of Ikebukuro before someone kills you.

Akutagawa [BSD] Fine. I will get in trouble by Mori if I kill anyone and the police get on our tails and Chuuya will get upset I Left Yokohama.

Celty Sturluson [DRRR] *typing* Izaya, what did you get yourself into?

Izaya [DRRR] *runs away*

Higuchi [BSD] Who are you?  
Celty [DRRR] *typing* Are you Akutagawa Ryunosuke?

Akutagawa [BSD] Yes, and this is my partner Higuchi.

Celty [DRRR] *typing* A certain underground doctor told me about you.

Shinra Kishitani [DRRR] *sneezes in his apartment*

Akutagawa [BSD] *coughs*

Akutagawa [BSD] Can you talk?

Celty [DRRR] *typing* I don’t speak. I communicate with this device.

Akutagawa [BSD] okay.


	2. Kunikida is triggered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dazai gets yelled at by Kunikida.

Atsushi [BSD] Yay! We are back!

Doppo Kunikida [BSD] So did you get any information?

Atsushi [BSD] No

Dazai [BSD] Well I did find that it is hard to commit Suicide in Ikebuku-

Kunikida [BSD] YOU ARE AN IDIOT! YOU DON’T DESERVE TO HAVE THIS MUCH FREEDOM! I SHOULD JUST LET YOU GO IN A HOLE AND DIE BUT THEN PEOPLE WILL GET MAD AT ME SO I CAN’T!

Kunikida [BSD] *continues yelling at Dazai*

Mikado Ryugamine [DRRR] *spying on the ADA*

Mikado [DRRR] *texts a certain ice sculptor*


	3. The Akutagawa siblings are screwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gin and Ryunosuke are out of luck! They are being assulted by a certain group of someones.

Higuchi [BSD] So what do you want?

Celty [DRRR] *typing* I’m here to warn Ryunosuke about the Yellow Scarves.

Higuchi [BSD] I didn’t know you were on a first name basis with my partner

Akutagawa [BSD] I have never seen this person in my life.

Higuchi [BSD] *shoots at Celty*

Celty [DRRR] *deflects bullet with scythe*

Akutagawa [BSD] I’ll take care of it. Go back to Yokohama Higuchi

Higuchi [BSD] But-

Akutagawa [BSD] *coughs*

Akutagawa [BSD] JUST GO YOU IDIOT!

Higuchi [BSD] *leaves*

Celty [DRRR] *typing* Ryunosuke, you just have to get out of here and never come back. There are at least fifty people who want to kill you.

Akutagawa [BSD] *coughs*

Akutagawa [BSD] When did that happen?

Celty [DRRR] *typing* A certain man named Izaya Orihara happened, Ryunosuke. If you want to stay alive, get out.

Akutagawa [BSD] 1, I should have just killed that man and 2, what is it with you calling me by my first name?

Celty [DRRR] *typing* Well, if you aren’t going to get out, have fun dealing with them.”

Celty [DRRR] *motions to the people who suddenly appeared behind her*

Celty [DRRR] *typing* Anri, I’m leaving this to you

Akutagawa [BSD] *coughs* 

Anri [DRRR] Thanks Celty.

Akutagawa [BSD] What the heck! 

Akutagawa [BSD] *Uses Rashomon to defend himself*

Anri [DRRR] Go, my children.

Anri [DRRR] *watches as the Saika army charges into the alleyway*

Akutagawa [BSD] *coughs as he jumps up on the roof*

Anri [DRRR] I’m sorry, Akutagawa-san. You didn’t get out though.

Akutagawa [BSD] You know I am trying not to kill anyone here in case the police find that I killed these people and try to hurt my sister who is on a trip here in Ikebukuro with the other leaders of the Black Lizards.

??? [DRRR] *Vans screeches to a stop and the window rolls down*

Saburo Togusa [DRRR] Anri, get in

Anri [DRRR] Driver-san?

Akutagawa [BSD] *coughs*

Akutagawa [BSD] *jumps on top of the van and carves a hole in it using Rashomon and takes someone hostage*

Walker Yumasaki [DRRR] Erika!

Erika Karisawa [DRRR] I’m fine!

Akutagawa [BSD] *coughs*

Erika [DRRR] *kicks Akutagawa and stabs his arm with a pair of scissors*

Anri [DRRR] Erika, be careful!

Walker [DRRR] *pours a foul smelling liquid on Akutagawa*

Gin Akutagawa [BSD] *throws a knife at Erika*

Gin [BSD] RYU!

Walker [DRRR] *throws match at Akutagawa*

Akutagawa [BSD] Gin! I thought I said to not interact with me!

Gin [BSD] I thought you said you wouldn’t try to get in trouble during our trip!

Saburo [DRRR] STOP DOING IT ON MY VAN!

Walker [DRRR] *watches with a sly smile as Akutagawa starts burning*

Akutagawa [BSD] *coughs*

Walker [DRRR] That’s what you get for trying to kidnap Erika

Kyohei Kadota [DRRR] Okay that’s enough. Anri and Erika, get in the car.

Gin [BSD] *Attacks Kadota*

Gin [BSD] Ryu, do you think you can help me kill these people?

Akutagawa [BSD] *coughs*

Akutagawa [BSD] We don’t need to kill them. You can call Higuchi to get the others to deal with these people.

Walker [DRRR] *sprays kerosene onto the two Akutagawas*

Walker [DRRR] Have fun!

Walker [DRRR] *throws a lit match*

Gin [BSD] *screams*

Anri [DRRR] was that really okay, Yumasaki san?

Erika [DRRR] It’s fine! Yumatchi’s a master with fire...

Walker [DRRR] Just like Kirito with his swords

Erika [DRRR] THAT’S SO TRUE THOUGH!

Akutagawa [BSD] *manages to call Higuchi* Higuchi! We kind of need help, can you get Hirotsu to come too?

Higuchi [BSD] What happened?

Akutagawa [BSD] Gin tried to save me from these guys who have gasoline and now we are kinda both on fire…

Higuchi [BSD] I’m coming!

Saburo [DRRR] *drives the van away*


	4. Higuchi and Hirotsu are screwed ft. Walker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Higuchi and Hirotsu have a converation.

Higuchi [BSD] Hirotsu! The Akutagawa siblings are in trouble! 

Ryuro Hirotsu [BSD] What happened? 

Higuchi [BSD] Well, Akuta-Ryunosuke and I were on a mission and we got attacked by someone called Celty and he told me to leave…

Hirotsu [BSD] Maybe he got sidetracked? It is hard to imagine that he got defeated.

Higuchi [BSD] OR MAYBE HE DID BECAUSE HE HAD TO TAKE CARE OF GIN! THAT IS WHY I TOLD YOU TO KEEP AN EYE ON HER! 

Hirotsu [BSD] You have to remember that he, without his ability is weaker than Gin so what if he got hurt and Gin had to go save him?

Higuchi [BSD] Stop doubting my senpai Hirotsu.

Walker [DRRR] *kicks down the door*

Walker [DRRR] I’M BACK SUCKERS!

Walker [DRRR] *blowtorches the hideout/building*

Mikado [DRRR] Not what I had in mind, but thanks?

Walker [DRRR] It was nothing

Walker [DRRR] *throws another match for the fun of it and sprays kerosene at Higuchi*

Higuchi [BSD] Hirotsu? Where are you?

The building may or may not have exploded


	5. The Kirishima siblings vs. the Akutagawa siblings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look who has arrived! None other then some ghouls from Tokyo!

Akutagawa [BSD] So I finally put the fire out. 

Gin [BSD] *groans*

Akutagawa [BSD] *coughs*

Celty [DRRR] *typing* so I see you’ve finally met some of my friends

Celty [DRRR] *laughs*

Akutagawa [BSD] *glares*

Akutagawa [BSD] What the h*ll do you want with us?

Gin [BSD] Brother, can we leave?

Celty [DRRR] *typing* I want you to get out

Celty [DRRR] *typing* My territory

Shinra [DRRR] *turning the corner*

Celty [DRRR] *typing* dang it

Shinra [DRRR] Oh, hey there Celty! And they are…?

Akutagawa [BSD] ???

Akutagawa [BSD] *coughs*

Gin [BSD] I feel like something bad is going to happen to us 

Touka Kirishima [TK] In fact something bad is going to happen to you, Gin Akutagawa

Ayato Kirishima [TK] *unleashes Kagune*

Akutagawa [BSD] HOW MANY PEOPLE KNOW US AT THIS POINT?

Akutagawa [BSD] *grabs Gin and puts up Devoured Space*

Gin [BSD] You're bleeding

Gin [BSD] *Points at where Erika stabbed Akutagawa*

Akutagawa [BSD] I’m fine. 

Touka [TK] How is this man blocking our attacks?

Ayato [TK] No idea

Shinra [DRRR] What is going on here?

Celty [DRRR] *types* No idea. Do you want to get out of here?

Shinra [DRRR] But why are these weird people with the crystal thingies trying to kill that girl

Celty [DRRR] *types* Girl? I thought they were both male.

Shinra [DRRR] That one with the long burnt up hair is obviously a girl. 

Celty [DRRR] *types* Anyway, what should we do now?

Shinra [DRRR] I dunno.

Akutagawa [BSD] I can’t hold this up for much longer. Try to escape by climbing up to the roof and I will try to follow you.

Gin [BSD] Are you su-

Touka [TK] *slams into Devoured space and tries to break it by force*

Touka [TK] Help!

Ayato [TK] *follows Touka’s example*

Ayato [TK] So are these guys related or something?

Touka [TK] Maybe. But who cares. We just need Gin Akutagawa right?

Ayato [TK] *breaks through Devoured Space*

Akutagawa [BSD] *coughs*

Akutagawa [BSD] Just go Gin!

Gin [BSD] *escapes*

Ayato [TK] Darn! She escaped! 

Akutagawa [BSD] *Glares at Ayato*

Akutagawa [BSD] You will NEVER get Gin or I will KILL YOU! Higuchi and Hirotsu are supposedly on their way here so you better scram!

Akutagawa [BSD] *coughs*

Shinra and Celty [DRRR] *watching the fight*

Shinra [DRRR] So Celty, want to go on a date?

Celty [DRRR] *types* Do you seriously think this is a good time to ask?

Celty [DRRR] *punches Shinra in the stomach*

Shinra [DRRR] Ow that hurt Celty!

Celty [DRRR] *types* That is your own fault!


End file.
